<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>后悔 by Wellington_can_not_make_it</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304990">后悔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellington_can_not_make_it/pseuds/Wellington_can_not_make_it'>Wellington_can_not_make_it</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>French Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellington_can_not_make_it/pseuds/Wellington_can_not_make_it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1815，滑铁卢战败后，拿破仑第二次退位。离开巴黎前，波拿巴决定见他的前战争部长最后一面。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lazare Carnot/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>后悔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“公民卡诺。”</p><p>波拿巴觉得，这样的开场白实在是太值得对方打自己一顿了。但是他非得这么说，因为再没有比这更合适的开场了。 </p><p>他的前战争部长一如既往地甚至没有表露出些许惊讶。</p><p>“您有什么打算么？”卡诺说。他在议会上说会为法兰西战斗到最后一刻，他也正是这么做的。</p><p>“我没有什么打算。”波拿巴实话实说，“我是来感谢您的，卡诺。</p><p>“一个人在1804年投了反对票，却在1815年投了赞成票，他一定是真的爱共和国。”</p><p>他在得知投票结果的时候就想到了这句话。他觉得有必要说给对方听。</p><p>“富歇背叛了我们。”卡诺说，“他不该投反对票的。他应当知道后果。”</p><p>“这都不重要了，先生。”波拿巴笑了，“事已至此，即使多一票赞成，也无非是再多一场滑铁卢。”</p><p>他在议会上不是这么说的。投票前，他信誓旦旦地向议会承诺，自己离收拾干净局势只差再一张征兵令。卡诺也在场，不过作为一个认识了自己二十年的人，波拿巴认为他早该习惯了。</p><p>他看得出卡诺想反驳，但兴许对方也是想起了自己早上在议会的发言，于是泄了气。</p><p>“好消息是，”卡诺苦笑了一下，“现在终于又可以称呼您将军了。”</p><p>“我倒是希望您从来没有改过口。”波拿巴脱口而出。他自己都被这厚颜无耻震惊了。但这是实话。波拿巴总是在说一些自相矛盾的实话。他希望他们从未改过口，就像他希望他们永远不要再改回来一样真实。为了后者，这十年他不可以说没有倾尽全力，但前者的念头一直存在，挥之不去。</p><p>他的思绪被对方打断了。</p><p>“您后悔了？”卡诺若有所思。</p><p>“我……”波拿巴承认他有些恼火。这两个字眼总能让他恼火，何况此情此景。</p><p>“我不会后悔的，卡诺，你该知道。”波拿巴说，“因为后悔没有用。除了能让那些你不爽也不爽你的人开心一下，别无他用了。”</p><p>“那如果是你不那么不爽的人呢？”卡诺问他。</p><p>波拿巴直视对方，欲言又止。最终他小声问道。</p><p>“您会为此感到开心么，先生？”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“我并不会。”卡诺坦诚。</p><p>波拿巴笑了。“你看，这就是为什么这种事情毫无用处。有这功夫倒不如真的再让我征一次兵了。”他很高兴对方，无论因为什么，到底是被自己逗笑了。</p><p>波拿巴知道，有些玩笑一旦成真，就变得一点也不好笑了。眼下卡诺就着他的话，终于抛出了他此行最害怕听到的问题。</p><p>“您认为军队还爱戴您么，将军？”</p><p>“我认为，“波拿巴组织了一下语言，“即使二十年后我的骨灰回到巴黎，军队仍然会爱戴我。”</p><p>他明知道一个简单的否定就可以中止这段自己毫无意愿的对话。他也知道在这个节点这样的自我吹捧听起来有多好笑。但是波拿巴就是这么好笑的一个人。二十年前他甚至还没出兵意大利，就曾经给他的约瑟芬畅想过督政府有求于他的未来。</p><p>“那么，请绕过议会行事吧，将军。”卡诺说着摊开了桌上的一沓手稿，“您既然不是第一次做这样的事情了，所以您不会介意的，对不对？”</p><p>他没有给波拿巴反驳的机会便将话题延展开了。从兵源的组成，防御工事的修建，外交的策略，再到国内机构的重整。波拿巴一言不发地听卡诺讲了下去。他有些恍惚，他想起二十年前自己也是这样，摊开一桌子的手稿，向对方阐述自己的意大利作战计划，而对方也一言不发地听着。他们太熟悉这样桌上摊开的手稿了，在马伦哥的时候是这样，到德累斯顿的时候仍然是这样。波拿巴一直听着，直到他觉得自己再听下去可能会当场哭出来。</p><p>“不，先生。”他打断了对方，“我不能这么做，因为我介意。”</p><p>卡诺明显有些惊讶。</p><p>“先生，我不能这样做。”波拿巴盯着桌子上的手稿，“我确实是绕过议会干事情干习惯的人了，但是这次不一样。先生，承认吧，我们其实没有胜算了。”</p><p>片刻的沉默。卡诺只是默默地把手稿收好了。</p><p>“您真的不打算再赌一次了么，将军？”他最后确认了一次。</p><p>“是的。”波拿巴坦言，“事实上，我甚至不该赌这一次[1]。”</p><p>他们很久没有再说话。</p><p>最终还是波拿巴换了个话题。</p><p>“我有最后一个请求，先生。”</p><p>“说吧。”</p><p>“您能送我一张手稿么？”波拿巴说着笑了，“不是这种，是您辞职在家期间写的那些。”</p><p>“为什么？”卡诺也笑了，但他说着还是起身去拿了。</p><p>“我还是个年轻人的时候，”波拿巴笑着说，“差不多二十年前吧，正好是你被驱逐出境那段时候，你的科学院的同事还把你在科学院的席位投给我了。有人问我觉得幸福是什么样的，我当时是这么回答他的。我说，幸福大概是晚上躺在草地上看星星，白天起来把头一天晚上的观察结果给记录下来。”</p><p>他接过稿纸的时候还笑着补充了一句。</p><p>“我的政治生命结束了，也该去追求幸福了。”</p><p>“恕我直言，将军。”卡诺把稿子递给他的时候抬头看了他一眼。“您恐怕已经错过从头开始进行这些工作的最佳时机了。您倒是不妨可以总结一下这些年您的作战经验。”</p><p>“您说得对。”波拿巴承认。他接过手稿就道别了。</p><p>后来在圣赫勒拿岛上，波拿巴又听人讲起1815年议会最后一次关于自己的投票。这天他刚刚为了不让英国人把称呼改回去进行了艰苦卓绝的斗争。波拿巴听说，那天投票结果宣布后，他的前战争部长一个人掩面而坐了许久，似乎是哭了。</p><p>之后的谈话他一个字也没有听进去。波拿巴神情恍惚了一整天，直到晚上打发了随行的人，自己又把那张手稿翻出来看了许久。</p><p>卡诺说的一点没错。来岛上那么多年，他一次观察记录也没做过。虽然这里是热带，真要观察星象倒是很合适。他甚至连对方建议的作战记录都不曾好好写过。生活就像一纸契约，你用幸福交换了荣耀，就别想再换回来。</p><p>波拿巴盯着手稿看了很久。他哭了。无论如何，那天他都该告诉对方，自己确实后悔了，哪怕对方并不会因此开心，哪怕他并没有真的后悔过。这是波拿巴人生中第一次为一件事情而后悔，也许也是最后一次。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1]：指百日王朝</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>